Again
by Beni Malkal
Summary: Mesmo sabendo que era melhor para ela ir, seu coração doía.  One-shot


**N/A**: Fairy Tail pertence ao gênio do Hiro-kun, sim eu e ele somos amigos. Ou não.

Enfim gente, só para deixar as coisas claras, essa fanfic se passa em Edolas! (mas fica óbvio de todo jeito).

Enfim, espero que gostem!

* * *

><p>Mesmo com o coração partido, ela sorriu, pois era o certo a se fazer.<p>

Ela tentou não chorar, porém lágrimas transbordaram de seus olhos numa velocidade assustadora.

- Dê amor às nossas versões da Terra...

Ela soltou sua mão, e Lisanna novamente desapareceu de sua vida.

Ela desabou no chão; não tinha mais forças para ficar de pé. Soluçava de modo assustador enquanto tudo voltava ao normal.

Mas nada estava normal. Não havia mais magia, não havia mais Lisanna.

O príncipe disse algo, ela não ouviu. Sentiu um aperto em seu ombro. Olhou para o lado, e viu Elfman, seu irmão.

Era estranho. Ele não chorava.

- Temos que ser fortes nesse momento, temos que ser homens, irmã.

- Eu sou mulher – disse ela, com um pequeno sorriso entre as lágrimas.

Ele suspirou e olhou para o céu estrelado acima deles.

- Temos que agradecer a Deus, irmã, por nos dar mais dois anos com Lisanna, não chorar. A outra família dela deve ter sofrido muito... Tínhamos que deixá-la acalentá-los também.

Ela não respondeu, e ele saiu.

Horas depois. Escurecera e amanhecera novamente. Ela se levantou e limpou seu lindo vestido rosa com as mãos, seus olhos ainda vermelhos, e pôs-se a andar.

Não sabia aonde seus pés a levariam, mas queria simplesmente fugir daquele sentimento horrível. "Se eles não tivessem vindo, ela seria minha." Ela sabia que não era verdade, e não era de seu feitio pensar uma coisa como essa. Ela nunca havia sido dela. Ela gostava deles, é claro, mas não era sua Lisanna. Teria de voltar ao lugar aonde pertencia.

Parou em frente a uma bela catedral dourada, que o sol iluminava, dando a tudo um aspecto mais mágico. Brilhante. Magnífico.

"Mira-nee, que lindo!" ouviu em sua mente. Claro; fora lá com Lisanna de Edolas uma vez. Catedral Chaldea. Ela tinha apenas cinco anos, e olhara tudo com os olhos brilhando.

E ela nunca veria aqueles olhos novamente.

- Mira, volte.

Ela olhou para trás assustada e viu os cabelos rosados de Natsu Dragion. Ele andou até ela, as mãos nos bolsos, o pequeno sorriso tímido de sempre no rosto, mas ela notou seus olhos um pouco vermelhos.

- Mira, Lisanna ter ido é horrível. Sabemos disso, a conhecíamos, amávamos. – Ele sorriu para a Catedral. – é horrível ela ter partido. Sua falta é palpável e vai continuar sendo, vamos lembrar para sempre dela e de seu sorriso. Lembra dele? Pois é. Ela fazendo piadas com a Juvia e com a Levy, indo pescar comigo, cozinhando com você e cuidando do periquito do Elfman até ele morrer e ele começar a ter peixes! Lembra? A Lisanna vai fazer muita falta. Todos sabemos disso. Mas você sabe Mira, que por mais que você esteja triste, todos da guilda – até mesmo a Lucy... acho – estarão lá para enxugar suas lágrimas e te animar. O mundo parece ter acabado, mas não aconteceu... – sua voz falhou e ele enxugou uma lágrima que, insistente, caíra – por isso não podemos chorar, Mira! Uma não está mais conosco, mas a veremos mais tarde, novamente, quando falecermos. E a outra está fazendo o mesmo que fez aqui: ajudando as pessoas, as cativando, animando, acalmando nossos corações.

"Estou indo agora. Demore o tempo que quiser e volte, ok? Todos estão te esperando!"

Ela sorriu. Natsu, por mais tímido que fosse, sempre irradiava esperança. Parecia dizer a você, mesmo quieto, que você não estava sozinho.

Ela entrou na catedral e rezou para que Deus ajudasse as duas Lisannas, aonde quer que estivessem. E resolveu que, toda vez que chegasse próximo desta data, iria diariamente rezar por elas.

À tarde, a porta da guilda – graças a Deus eles não haviam se mudado sem ela! – foi aberta. Todos olharam para ela.

Mesmo com o coração partido, Mirajane sorriu.

Ao menos uma Lisanna estava com a verdadeira família.

Ao menos uma Lisanna estava em casa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Eu amo Edolas, caramba! KKKKKKKK, sinceramente, é perfeito demais. Enfim, é isso. Elfman falando "man" não é bem de Edolas, mas eu realmente precisava fazer isso!  
>Bom, essa é a "seguida em frente" da Mira. Sim, acaba aqui. Curtinha né...? Essa fanfic foi importante para mim, porque me lembra da minha prima...<br>Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, reviews? *-*


End file.
